Summer Rain
by Wannable Rii
Summary: No Summary!


p style="text-align: center;"strongSummer Rain (OngNiel)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWannable Rii ^^/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCast: Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo (Wanna One)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRating: T/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongGenre: Hurt, Romance, Angst/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWarning: Yaoi, BL, Dont Like! Dont Read!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSummary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Summer Rain -Gfriend. Nonton mv dan dengerin lagunya biar tahu jalan ceritanya :D/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSuka banget sama lagunya :3 /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHappy Reading ^^/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTo: Seongwoo Hyung :3/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emFrom: Daniel /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHyung, bisakah kita bertemu besok? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em*send*/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDaniel tersenyum malu setelah berhasil mengirim pesan .. tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari seseorang yang dia sukai./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emFrom: Ong Seongwoo/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTo: Daniel/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emTentu saja dan, kita akan bertemu di taman biasa :) Selamat malam dan, sampai jumpa besok./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel merasakan banyak kupu-kupu terbang di hatinya. Mana mungkin dia bisa tertidur setelah ini. Daniel jatuh cinta pada Seongwoo, sudah lama semenjak mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di taman karena suatu insiden./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Paginya Daniel bangun dengan kebahagiaan, mandi makan menyiapkan sebuah bingkisan beserta sebuah surat./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang sepert ini? Dan lagi, kenapa langit tidak mendukung hari ini"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Langit sedang mendung sekarang. Daniel sudah menyiapkan segalanya, bingkisan, surat, payung keberanian. Hari ini Daniel sudah memutuskan untukenyatakan cintanya pada Seongwoo./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel berjalan menyusuri jalan di taman, bibirnya selalu mengembangkan senyum manis yang menampakan gigi kelinci putihnya. Siulan demi siulan dia keluarkan dari mulut indahnya./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sudah tidak sabar bertemu kesayangannya ../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kenapa lama sekali sihhh Hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel sudah mulai bosan, Tapi Seongwoo belum juga menemuinya. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi payungnya. Daniel masih tidak bergeming, masih duduk di sebuah kursinyang biasa dia duduki bersama Seongwoo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hingga matanya terbuka lebar ../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Di tengah rintik hujan, Daniel melihat Sengwoo bersama orang lain di bawah 1 payung yang sama. Yang paling membuat Daniel ingin mati saat itu adalah, Seongwoo sedang mencium pria itu. Daniel kenal siapa pria yang bersama Seongwoo, dia Ha Sungwoon seniornya di sekolah./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel terdiam../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Payungnya sudah terlempar angin. Bingkisan dan suratnya sudah lenyap terkena air hujan. Daniel masih terguyur hujan, meremas bagian bawah kemejanya./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel menangis, namun bersyukurlah.. Karena air hujan datang bersamaan air matanya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kenapa kau seperti ini Hyung.. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel terisak di pinggiran jendela kamarnya dengan tubuh masih basah air hujan./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tak berniat mandi ataupun mengganti pakaian./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Handphone-nya berdering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hallo dan, maafkan aku tidak memberi kabar padamu. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu tadi. Dan, aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Sungwoon hyung, dia menerimaku. Aku senang sekali dan"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Daniel tersenyum miris ../p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tak apa hyung, lagian aku juga cuma sebentar menunggumu. Dan aku ikut senang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sungwoon hyung"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Terimakasih dan, cepatlah tidur. Dan bermimpilah yang indah.. selamat malam"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Selamat malam hyung"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emPanggilan terputus ../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emDaniel semakin terisak.. menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sebuah boneka besar pemberian Seongwoo waktu itu./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emHatinya hancur, masih sanggupkah dia bertemu Seongwoo?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBiarkan waktu yangenjawab./em/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"emTerimakasih untuk kenangan yang pernah kau berikan untukku./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMasa bahagia, air mata ini .. boneka ini rasa sakit ini. (Kang Daniel)/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongFIN! :'D/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHuhu, maafkan aku yang sudah menyakiti hatimu Dan :')/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDengerin lagu Summer Rain, kebetulan Jakarta di guyur hujan :D/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKepikiran buat bikin ginian 😂/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMaafkan diriku yang ambyar yah ../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongReview juseyo~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWannable_Rii , peluk ❤/strong/p 


End file.
